


Mommy Daughter Issues

by Lars_Dempsey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Girlfriend, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, MILFs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Panty Kink, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lars_Dempsey/pseuds/Lars_Dempsey
Summary: Nates Girlfriend Is Rosa, But when He's Alone With her Mom Bianca, He Cant Resist her
Relationships: Kyouhei | Nate & Mei | Rosa
Kudos: 8





	1. Help From a Mommy

(Ok To Set things, Bianca is The Mother of Rosa in this Story, Nate is the Boyfriend of Rosa, Bianca is a Single Mom)

Nate knocked On the Door Of Rosas House, She opened Whilst on her Phone,

"Come in" She murmurs

Nate Sits on the Couch Looking around, He's a Bit sad To see Her Mom isnt Home

Rosa Was Still on her Phone

"Wheres Your Mom?" Nate Said Dissapointedly

"Out, Shopping i Think" Rosa Said Uninterested

Nate was Kinda Sad, Bianca Was the Full Package, It was Always a Treat to See Bianca when Visiting Rosa

Back on Topic Nate Thought

"You Dont Seem yourself today" Nate Said to his Girlfriend

"Im Fine..." Rosa Said Still looking at her Phone

Thinking of Rosa's Mom Kinda Got Him turned On

"Hey Rosa~"

"What?" She Questioned

"Wanna Mess around?" He Asks

"No" She Said Abruptly

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Why is It That time of the Mont-" Nate tries to Ask

"What!? No! I Dont wanna Fuck you, Small Dick!" Rosa Shouted

Nate Blushed as She Called Him out on his Insecurity

"Uggh! Im Going to the Store, Ill be Back Later!" She said as She Stormed Out

"Damnit" Nate Muttered as He Acted Like A Sex Hungry Douche, He Never did Have Sex Before and he Wanted Too

Actually Nate and Rosa were attempting Last week But Rosa Saw his Cock and Kind of Giggled at It, Whick killed Nates Enthusiam, But he Was ready Now

"Huh, Im All On My own" He Thought

"Guess She Expects Me to wait for her"

He Wondered Why She was Irritable Today, He Couldnt figure out Why.

He was Still Horny Though~

He Got a Devilish Idea As he Slowly Walked Upstairs, He Walked To Rosa's Room, But walked Past as He Made it To Biancas Room

Bianca Had it All, Beautiful, Sexy, Fun, Kind

She was Funny Without Knowing it

She Was Great

Nate Always Looked Forward To visiting Rosa Just So he Could See Bianca, Oh and His Girlfriend Too...

His Had Hovered over the Door Knob, Should I Do this? He Thought

Yes

He Opened the Door to her Room He Walked Through Her Room to her Drawers, He Opened One Drawer To See Socks

"Not What im looking For..." He Thought

He Tried the Second Top Drawer

"Jackpot!" He Thought

In It Was Biancas Panties

There were a Variety Of Different Colours

Black, Pink Green, Yellow, White

He Grew Hard Immediatly at the Sight

He was about to pick a pair But he Remembered the Laundry Basket He Walked Past

He Walked To the Basket and Rifled Through to See What he Assumed Was Biancas Underwear, He Assumed it was Hers From Biancas Wider Hips Than Rosa

"A Fresh Pair~"

Green With White Frills and a White Bow

He Immediatly Took a Whiff In the Croth Region

"Mmmm" He Lightly Moaned in Arousal

"This Is So Naughty!" He thought, It turned him on~

He returned to her Room and Stripped

He Sat on her Bed Naked With His Slightly Smaller than Average Dick, He Wrapped her Panties Around his Cock

The Material was So Soft and felt great On the Head of his Cock!

"Bianca~" He Moaned

He Imagined this was Her pussy and he Started Pumping the Panties around His Cock

"Aw Yeah..." He Moans as he Grabs a Few Pairs of Panties from the Drawer

He lays Back as He Sniffs Her Yellow Panties Wildly, He Wraps her Blue Panties around His head as He Inhaled Deeply

All the While Pumping his Cock With her Green Panties

"Yes Mommy!" He Moaned as He jerked and Jerked and Jerked

He Deeply inhales and Exhales Through his Nose

"Im Gonna Cum Bianca! Do you want that?" He Asks No one as Hes about to Cum Buckets

"Aaahhhh~" He Moans as He Cums into Biancas Panties

He was Out Of Breath as He Took the Cum Soaked Panties off his Cock

He Laid On the Bed For a Couple More Minutes Until... The Door Opened

"Hello? Oh Goodness Nate!"

"M-Miss Bianca, Oh Im - I-Im So Sorry!" He Says Shamefully as He takes her Panties off of his Face

"Nate Its Ok!" She Says Calmy

"Sexual Exploration Is Very Natural" She Says as She sat Down on the edge of the Bed

"Its Ok! I understand" She Says Quietly and Calmly

"Its Nothing to Be ashamed Of" She Assures

"Im Sorry Miss, You Just Drive Me Wild!" Nate Admits

"Thats perfectly Natural Nate, Boys at your age Can get Very Interested In Girls" She says in a Motherly Tone

"Your a Beautiful Woman Bianca" Nate Says

"Thank you Nate" She Says with a Smile

"Now, Should I Let You Finish Nate" Bianca Winks Innocently

"Well I Have... Finished"

"Okay, Ill Let you Get Dressed Then" Bianca Said as She Picked Up her Underwear and Turned To walk away

"WAIT!" Nate Yells

"Yes Nate?"

"Im... Confused"

"Confused about What?"

"Sex"

"Sex? Would You like me To Explain it To you?" Bianca Said Kindly

"No.. I... Its" He Paused

"Id Like to try Sex On You..." He Says

"Hmmm? Nate Im Sorry but we Cant Do that" Bianca Says

"Please? Im Worried I Wont Do it Right, Im Scared People Will make Fun of me For my Small Penis" Nate Said

"Now Nate, Penis Size Doesnt Matter, A True Love Wont make Fun of You" Bianca Said Putting her hand on His Shoulder

"If Me And Rosa Ever Do it, I Dont wanna Do it Wrong..."

BIanca Was Thinking, She Didnt want him To Be Insecure, But She Couldnt Have Sex With him, She Could tell He had a Lot of Pent up Sexual Energy, Maybe She Should Try and Help Him...

Nate was Hoping his Plan was Working, Nate Knew Sex, He Knew Very well, But this Could be his Ticket to the Milf of his Dreams~

"Alright Nate..." Bianca Said as She Stripped her Coat and Shirt

"No Way!" Nate Thought "It Worked!"

Bianca left her Upper half in her Bra as She Moved On to her Lower Half

"Can I... Please Myself?" Nate Asks

"Yes Nate" Bianca Says

Nate was Slowly Pumping his Cock to the Sight In front of him

Bianca Dropped her Pants and Stepped Out of them

She was in a Matching Green Bra and Panties, The Same Kind Nate Made a Mess of

"Damn She Likes Green" Nate Thought

"Would you like Me To Give You a Handjob?" Bianca Asked Innocently

"Actually, Can i Play with Your Breasts?"

"Ok!" She Smiled

On Command Nate Stood up as He Groped Biancas Big, BIG Breasts

"There So Squishy!" Nate Said in Suprise

"Hehehe!" Bianca Giggled at His Enthusiasm

Without Warning Nate Leaned Forward and Put his Face Between Her Breasts ansd Motorboated Them

"Ooooh~" Bianca Said

"Oh Bianca! I Love Them!" Nate Said

"Well Go ahead and Play There all Yours~" Bianca Said With a Smile

Nate Unhooked Her Bra as Her Jubblies Were Free

Nate was Drooling at the Sight

"Oh Well" Bianca Said as She Slid her Undies Down Revealing Her Pussy With Blonde Pubes

Bianca Laid on her Side on the Bed

"Come Over Here!" She Said as She Patted The Bed

"Yes Please~" Nate Said as He Rushed to her Side

Viktor Lay on his Back as He Turned His head to Start Sucking On Biancas Breasts

"Oooh! Been a While Since I Breastfed" Bianca Said Remembering Rosa When She was Young

"Mmmm~" Nate Moaned as He Sucked Hard On her Nipple

"Your Very Hungry" Bianca Said as She Started Jerking Nate Off

Nate was in Heaven as He Was Being Breastfed By his Dream Milf and Getting jerked off at the same Time!

"Are You Enjoying yourself?" Bianca Asked

"Hell Yes!" Nate Said

Nate Was About To Cum, Even though he Came 10 Minutes ago He felt he Could Cum Buckets

"Mmmm! Im about To Cum!"

"Go ahead Nate!"

"Ahhh!" He Came Hard As He Came on Biancas Hand and His Stomach

"Mmmm~" He Moaned Happily as His Mouth Popped Off Biancas Nipple

"Thank You Bianca~" Nate Moaned

"MOM! NATE!"

They turnt there Heads to See Rosa at the Doorway

(To be Continued)

(As Always Ill update this Chapter in the Future, Any feedback is Appreciated, Thank you For Reading)


	2. Aftermath

It Was A Half hour after Rosa Caught her Mom and Nate, All Three of Them sat at the Dinner Table, Bianca and Nate fully Clothed Ovbiously

Bianca Made Dinner For the Three as Rosa Never Touched her Food

Nate Was Looking Down at the Floor Blushing

Rosa Was Pissed

Whilst Bianca Didnt Pick up on the Awkward Tension

Rosa Looked Back and Forth at The Two and Then Slammed her Hands on the Table

"So Nothing?" She Says Annoyed

"What are You talking about Dear? Bianca Asked

"YOU FUCKED MY BOYFRIEND!" Rosa Shouted

"We Didnt Have Intercourse Rosa!" Bianca Defended

"You Jacked Him off! Its Wrong!" Rosa Screamed

"Nate Needed Sexual Help, I Gave It To him" Bianca Said Genuinely Not Seeing What she Did Wrong

Rosa Stood Up And Pointed to the Door

"You! Out!" she Said referring to Nate

Nate Didnt Hesitate as He Got up and Left

"Rosa! Dont be So rude!" Bianca Said Dissapointed by her Daughter

As Nate Closed the Door as He Heard Rosa Shouting, He Shuffled off Home, It was only a Minute away, They were in Aspertia Town After All

"Well... I got Jerked Off and Fed, But i Might have Lost my Girlfriend..." he thought Sadly

He got Home and Didnt Bother Talking to his Mom

"Hiya Honey" Nates Mom Said

"eh..." Nate Groaned

"Whats Wrong?" His mom Asked Concerned about his Attitude

"Nothing..." He Said as He Went to his Room

He Laid on his Bed, Unsure What to Think, He Thought about Rosa and he Thought About Bianca

Unsure About his Next Move He Decided to Sleep on it

Whilst He Was Asleep, Nate Was Dreaming... Erotic Thoughts

"You like That!" Bianca Moaned as She Bounced on his Cock

"Yes! Yes I Do Mommy!" Nate Moaned Back

"Can I Cum? please Let me Cum!" Nate pleaded,

"Of Course Dear!" Bianca Insisted

"Yes... Yes! Its Coming!"

"Yes, Yes..."

Nate Awoke To a Sticky mess in his Pants,

"Great" He thought as He Took them off and Flung them in the Laundry

A Few Days Passed and Rosa Hasnt Spoken to Nate, Nate Didnt Push her, He Hurt Her

She Was Usually So Happy and Bubbly, But in these Recent Days She Seemed Irritable, So her Seeing her Mom Jerk off her Boyfriend Probably wasnt a Sight she wanted to see

Nates Mom Walked To Nates Room with A Pile of Clothes as She Hummed

She Opened The Door to See Nate Jacking it... With her White Underwear

"Nate?" she Said Confused

"M-Mom!" Nate Said Red Faced

"Nate!" She Said in a Stern Tone as She placed the Laundry Down

"Why have you got them?" She Asked Referring to her Underwear

He was Silent and Embarrased, She Softend her Tone From seeing him So Embarrased

"Were You Using these Because they were Mine?" She Asked Concerned Holding her Pair of Panties

"No!" he said Hurriedly "I Pretended they Were Someone Elses" He Said Defeated

"Ok, Well... Dont Do This Again Ok?"

"Yes..." Nate Said

"Its Okay, Your at an age Where your Excited about Girls-"

"I Know Mom..." He Said

"You know, If You Want I Can Give you a Pair of your Own to Use if You Want" She Said Awkwardly

"No Mom Its Alright" He Said Embarrased

"Ok" She Said with her Panties In hand as she walked Out

"Oh and Nate, Put a Sock on the Door Ok?" She Said with a Smile

"Alright" He said as the Door Closed

"Godamn It! I need Closure With Rosa and her Mom" He Thought Frustated

"it was 11 O'Clock I Have Time, I Gotta Settle This!" He Thought as He Got Dressed

(To Be Continued)


End file.
